Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an unpacking method, an unpacking device and an unpacking system of a packed frame.
Related Art
As the progress of technologies, the performance and quality of electronic products have become the prior consideration of electronic product development. For example, the basic requirement for display devices is to provide a high-definition and more comfortable images. Except for the basic requirement, the manufacturer further develops the 3D display device for providing multi-view angle 3D images as well as a new visual experience to the users.
In general, a 3D image generating system can analyze the original 2D image data (e.g. an original color frame) so as to produce an original depth frame corresponding to the original color frame, and then transmit the original color frame and the original depth frame to a 3D display device of the user through the conventional transmission apparatus. After receiving the original color frame and the original depth frame, the 3D display device can process the frames by depth-image-based rendering (DIBR) to produce two or more multi-view angle images for any naked-eye 3D display device or to produce a left-eye image and a right-eye image for a glasses-type 3D display device.
In order to reduce the total data transmission amount to enhance the image transmission efficiency, the original color frame and the original depth frame are usually packed into a packed frame, which is then transmitted to user's 3D display device through the current transmission device. After receiving the packed frame, the 3D display device can unpack the received packed frame so as to restore the frames and produce two or more multi-view angle images for any naked-eye 3D display device or a left-eye image and a right-eye image for a glasses-type 3D display device.